Thursdays From Hell
by Wynter Dark
Summary: My entry for randomgirl18’s contest. A.H.: And then my day suddenly looks up again. “Are you Isabella Swan?” the guy from Thursday smirks, his beautiful green eyes shining with mischief. Oh, my. You’ve gotta love Thursdays.


**PenName:**Miss Huyu

**Story Title:**** Thursdays from Hell**

**Description:**My entry for randomgirl18's contest. A.H.: And then my day suddenly looks up again. "Are you Isabella Swan?" the guy from Thursday smirks, his beautiful green eyes shining with mischief. Oh, my. You've gotta love Thursdays.

**Word Count:**1,865

I hate Thursdays.

Some people hate Mondays – but to me, Monday is the hope of a new beginning. That bitch from your work can be fired, the bookstore can start a sale, and, who knows, that guy you met on Saturday just might call you.

Tuesdays are peaceful. You discover that the bitch from your work is still there, but she is trying fiercely to ignore you. The bookstore wasn't in sale, but you still found that book you were looking for and the cutie- that would be a cutie even if he was ugly, because he gave you a nice discount. – invited you for an ice cream after work. The guy you met on Saturday didn't call you back, but then again, you just might be better off without him.

Wednesdays are just plain boring. The bitch is burning to bother you, but she is still holding her tongue. You faked an illness to bail the date with the cutie from the bookstore – or else your friends would kill you! You find out that the guy from Saturday is dating the bitch from your work. You go to your friends' house to spend the night drowning on ice cream and bad movies.

But Thursdays, Thursdays are from hell. You still have one day to go before Saturday, the bitch from work gave up on the plan 'ignore you' – such a pity, you loved that plan so much. You can't go to the bookstore, the poor guy still believes you to be sick – he even sent you a 'get better soon' card. Gosh, what am I going to do about it?- Well, you are _so_ over the guy from Saturday – too bad that your best friend thinks that is a reason to bring you to the night club and get you drunk.

And the 'get you drunk' part is not even half as bad as the 'get you dancing' part.

"C'mon, Bella!" Alice shouted at me "It's just dancing. And this song is _so_ good!"

I arched my eyebrow.

"Slave 4 U? Britney Spears?" I whined "I _hate_ this song!"

"I hate to agree with Bella, Ali, but this song is just plain awful"

"Thanks a _lot_ Rose."

"Well," I interrupted "if and when it plays something decent, I just might dance."

"This 'something decent' being what? Beethoven?"

I blushed. _That's great_.

"Okay, I bet you can't dance the next song." Alice sang.

"Anyone can dance!" I just dance real _real _bad and will shame myself for life, but then again, certain things you don't go telling anyone "But you _do_ know that the bills from the doctors, hospitals, therapists, lawyers, and whatever else I need will be on you, right?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Right."

The next song came on and – just my luck – Mariah Carey's new song started playing.

"Let's go, Bella!" Rose and Alice dragged me on to the dance floor.

We danced to a few songs – I won five bucks from Alice and a promise of no clubs on Saturday, yay me. – and I went to get something to drink.

"An Orgasm, please" I said to the bartender, and couldn't help blush. I mean, really guys. Why did almost any drink have a sex reference in it? Rose always said I blushed so much because I was still a virgin, but really, that's sooo sick.

"Make that two." I heard a silky voice behind me. I didn't look behind, well, at least until the 'voice' whispered in my ear "I thought maybe we could share a drink… then later, we could share others things if you would like."

I was sure I was redder than a tomato, – I thank you everyday for that mom. Really. Couldn't you just be a tanned woman? No, you had to be as pale as a ghost. Thank you for that, mom, you have no idea how fun it is to be as red as a Rose's BMW at the lightest hint of a innuendo – so I went to get my drink and took a sip before turning very slowly to face him.

Oh god. I really shouldn't have done that.

He was gorgeous. No, wait, gorgeous is a lie. He was stunning – absolutely, totally, completely stunning. I was sure I was drooling.

Oh, God. Please. Don't let me be drooling.

He had a silky-soft looking messy hair, the kind you'd die just to run your fingers through it; which it's high unusual color – a reddish brown color – remembered me of the autumn's leaves and his eyes were a beautiful, shining sea-green.

A guy that handsome would _never_ talk to me. He had lost a bet or something, I'm sure.

I drowned the rest of my drink and paid for it as fast as I could. Then, very slowly, I faced him again.

" Hum. Look, I really got to go now, so if you would excuse me…?" I was staring at the ground, I'm sure of it. So what if that wasn't a polite thing to do? Blame my traitors red cheeks!

He carefully made me face him.

"I'm sorry. I embarrassed you." He whispered. – Sure, you do look gorgeous embarrassed, but that wasn't my intention.

"It's okay. I get embarrassed easily. " I smiled, and tried to escape him, but he wouldn't let me.

" I don't know why, though. You're beautiful, you shouldn't ever be embarrassed. I'm sorry I was so forward; it's just that I saw you dancing with your friends, and I thought I should take my chances." he gave me a cute crooked smile "I should have thought you'd have a boyfriend though. Sorry."

"It's not that, really. I've got to work tomorrow and it's way too late… Well, I've got to go. I've got to work tomorrow and…"

"Bells?" Rose and Alice smiled widely at me and… the hottie. I swear you could see the engines starting to work.

"Are we that late? " I asked quietly, trying to sign to them for 'Please, please, save me'.

Alice and Rose looked confused for a bit, but Rose recovered nicely, smiling discreetly to me.

"Yes, Bells, it's almost midnight. We've got to get going or we are going to be shit tomorrow at work."

"Oh, yes, sure. " I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' for her. "So… you see. I've got to go. Bye!"

I'm sure he said something back, but I started to walk so fast that I was almost running. I could see some guys looking at me with strange faces, I swear, it must have looked like a girl running from a psycho or something.

I only have to thank god - it's over!

God, thank you for Fridays.

Finally, Friday. The world doesn't change on a Friday - it's too close to Saturday, and everyone from the world is probably thinking, 'God, I just wish it was Saturday already.'

But it isn't, so just suck it up and get to work.

When you get to work, the bitch from work is sucking faces with the boy from Saturday. Ewww. Just what I need to start my day.

Then you go to work on your oh-so-amazing table, now vacant, since the bitch is out there, sucking faces with that boy.

You get some coffee - what they call coffee anyway. What shit is this? Brown water? - And go sit on your favorite chair when you notice that is occupied.

And then my day suddenly looks up again.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the guy from Thursday smirks, his beautiful green eyes shining with mischief.

Oh my.

"It's Bella, but yeah, that's me." I said quietly, trying to hide behind my coffee.

"Oh. I'm Edward Masen, your new partner. It's nice to meet you officially."

"You too." Real nice. Completely nice. Nicest thing e-v-e-r.

Oh. Goodie.

_Please_ tell me I really didn't droll. _Again_.

"So… you know. About yesterday." Edward smirked again "I'm sorry I didn't ask for your phone, you know, but you kind of ran away."

Okay, so I totally ran, but there was no way in hell I would be accepting that. "I didn't run" _Liar, liar, pants on fire_, I thought to myself.

"Liar" he voiced my thoughts "You ran as if you were chased by demons."

"Was not." I denied. And if there was a thing that I was good at, was denying.

I think that it comes from my stubbornness. Or something.

"Was too." he laughed at me. He _openly_ laughed at me.

"Was not! And stop laughing, I'm not seeing anything funny." He just laughed more at my statement.

I went to the other chair and sat, trying to ignore him sitting on _my_ chair.

"Hey, Bella?

I didn't answer, taking a sip of my coffee from hell.

"Oh, God. You got mad!" he laughed again. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you mad."

I started the computer, still not answering him. Concentrating hard on the screen, I didn't notice he was behind me until I heard him whispering in that silky voice of his:

"Oh, how cute. You're pouting" he said, turning my face so he could see me better. I saw him bite his lip "you really shouldn't pout."

"Why now? " I kept my pout "You're going to start ordering me around too?"

"No." He said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "you shouldn't do it because it makes me want to do _this_. "And then he grabbed my bottom lip between his and sucked on it slowly. "And _this_." his lips went to meet mine oh-so-very-lightly, rasping once, twice, until I just couldn't take it anymore and pressed it stronger. He smiled within my lips and started moving, opening very slowly and then I felt the tip of his tongue met my lips.

I opened my mouth, tasting the mint-and-chocolate of his mouth slowly, enjoying each spark, each butterfly in my stomach, each and every feeling it was giving me.

And then, we broke for air.

Damn you, oxygen. Damn you.

"That was…" I sighed "…fantastic."

"Understatement of the year." He mumbled. "Definitely, understatement of the year."

Okay, so. I guess you guys are wondering what happened after - and _yes_ we did have a date. _Tons_ of dates actually.

Edward is every girl's dream, and I still don't know what made him notice me that night, or the next day at work, for that matter. I don't know what made him ask _me_ to be his girlfriend, especially after the girl fight Tanya and Lauren had for him

_Yeah_, the bitches are back at _full_ power.

Edward doesn't seem to care, though. He doesn't droll for them as all of the other guys in the office, he doesn't even seem to notice them. He calls me every night before sleeping and is my wake-up call every day.

And if I'm going to be truthful, I don't hate Thursdays anymore. I think that is the kind of thing that happens when you're in love. Sometimes, you don't even know which day of week it is - particularly if Edward is with me. Alone. In my room. With whipped cream.

Mmm… God, you've gotta love Thursdays…

**A/N: Hey everybody!**

**So, that's my first Twilight fanfic, **_**and**_** my first fanfic in English. I would really like if you guys told me how I did, if I should keep writing, if you guys want an EPOV, things like this.**

**This fanfic is an Entry for randomgirl18's contest, so if you really liked it and want to vote /makes puppy eyes to readers/ just save this story in your alerts and I'll post a note when the voting begins. **

**Thank you guys! R&R!**

_**Ms. Huyu**_


End file.
